Don't Mess With My Man
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: This is what happens when you flirt with someone else's man. WARNING: Gender Bending. Zane/femJaden, femYugi/Yami, femJoey/Seto, femMalik/Marik, femRyou/Bakura and femYusei/Atlas. No flames and please enjoy!


"Don't Mess With My Man!"

**I was bored watching my brother while they were playing in the pool during the summer and wrote this in one of my journals. I hope you like it. Please review.**

Yugi Moto, Joey Josephina Wheeler, Yusei Fudo, Malik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura and Jaden Yuki all walked into their class room that morning and were shocked at what they saw in front of them.

Their boyfriends Yami Sennen, Seto Kaiba, Jack Atlas, Marik Sennen, Bakura Sennen and Zane Trusedale were sitting in their regular seats with some girls hanging all over them.

Yugi and Ryou were frowning as they watched Rebecca and Vivian flirt with their boyfriends, Yami and Bakura shamelessly.

Joey and Malik were shaking in suppressed rage, their fists clenched as Tea and Mai sat in their boyfriends' laps, the brunette girl practically shoving her breasts in Seto's face.

Yusei had her arms crossed over her chest, her sapphire eyes narrowed as Aki playfully tapped Jack's nose in a flirty manor.

And as for Jaden, well, she just had a confused look on her face as she watched Alexis throw her arms around Zane's neck, hugging the teal haired male's head into her large bust.

Unknown to the six girls, their boyfriends were also very pissed off with the clingy fan girls that couldn't respect the fact that they were already taken by six very beautiful and powerful female duellists that they loved dearly.

"What's going on here?" Jaden asked, making the six males stiffen and Zane nearly threw the blonde off of him, his steel grey eyes filled with fear that things were going to be misinterpreted.

The other five boys quickly pushed away their annoying admirers, Seto and Marik jumping to their feet when they saw their silently raging girlfriends, making Tea and Mai fall onto the cold floor in a hard manor.

"Yugi, this isn't what it looks like!" Yami said pushing Rebecca away from him as he ran to his girlfriend's side, who was glaring at him with her bright amethyst eyes.

"Oh, really? So you weren't just allowing that…that…snob to cuddle up to you?" Yugi asked unable to say anything that was ruder than that.

"Ryou, believe me, this is a complete misunderstanding. Pay no mind to that trollop." Bakura said as he rushed over to his white haired lover.

"I believe you." Ryou said with a soft smile, her chocolate brown eyes warm.

Bakura sighed in relief that she was being reasonable, but he soon yelled as a book was thrown at him.

"As if I would actually believe that folly!" Ryou yelled as she continued pelting whatever she got her hands on at her cowering boyfriend, who was using Yami as a shield.

When the tri colored haired girl saw that, Yugi also joined in on throwing stuff at them, the two sweet girls looking quite scary as they grabbed books, pencil cases, binders and whatever else they could get their hands on.

"Ow! Bloody hell!" Bakura yelped as he was thwaped in the head by a math text book.

"You told me math wouldn't kill me!" he said to his lover.

"Yugi, please, listen to me!" Yami begged but he was then knocked back by a chair that was thrown at him by the girl.

Seto, Marik and Jack weren't doing any better with their girlfriends at all.

"OW! Joey, stop! I didn't do anything!" the young C.E.O. cried as the blonde twisted his arm behind his back.

"Lies! All lies! You were lovin' every second of havin' that tramp sit on ya!" Joey yelled.

Seto grunted in pain as the blonde put pressure between his shoulder blades, searing pain coursing through him.

He got weak and soon fell down to the floor, his blonde lover falling on top of him.

Marik was running around the room, trying to stay away from his Egyptian lover as she chased after him, cursing at him in her native tongue.

"Wait, my beautiful desert flower, I had nothing to do with this! I swear! It was all her!" the wild haired Egyptian male said.

"That's a load of shit! Now stay still so I can kill you!" Malik snarled at him as she swiped her nails at him when she was close enough, but he quickly ducked and continued running.

"Wait, Yusei, I swear I didn't do anything! You know I would never do anything to hurt you. This was all her doing. Please believe me!" Jack said pointing at the purple haired girl while he gave his girlfriend a pleading look.

Yusei looked at Aki and calmly walked over to her, the black and blonde haired girl then swung her arm back and punched the purple haired girl in the jaw.

While all of this chaos was happening, Zane walked over to his dual brunette haired girlfriend, who was watching this all with wide innocent chocolate colored eyes.

"Jaden?" the teal haired male called her name nervously.

Jaden blinked and looked at Zane, no malice or anger on her sweet features and that made him worry all the more.

"You believe us, don't you?" he asked.

Jaden broke into a big smile and Zane sighed, happy that she appeared to be truly unfazed by this all.

"Of course I do. I know you wouldn't cheat on me. None of you guys would ever cheat on us. Especially with your pathetic fan girls." She said in a peppy tone, making the six 'pathetic fan girls' glare at her.

The other four girlfriends stopped trying to kill their boyfriends, who were praising Ra at the moment, and Yusei all looked over at Jaden with curiosity.

"We shouldn't be mad at you guys at all." Jaden said affectionately as she hugged her older lover, Zane returning it with a smile as the other boys sighed in relief that they were saved by the red clad girl.

Jaden soon pulled away from her boyfriend and turned to face the six fan girls, her sweet and innocent smile still in place, but her eyes started to change colors and the back of her hair spiked up higher in sharp spikes making Tea, Alexis, Rebecca, Vivian, Mai and Aki all shiver as they looked into her demonic green and orange eyes that were glowing.

Yusei smirked at this as the other girlfriends all walked over to stand beside the black haired girl.

"What's Jay doin'?" Joey asked when she saw that there were waves of darkness flowing around the room.

Yusei pulled her red glove off and exposed the tattoo of the dragon on her arm that was glowing red.

"She just came up with a very wonderful idea." The sapphire eyed girl said with her smirk still in place as she decided to follow the Supreme Queen's lead.

"Oh no." Yami gasped with wide scarlet eyes as he and the other boyfriends all began backing out of the room.

"This is going to be quite painful." Bakura said with a wince.

"Every man for themselves!" Marik yelled as he ran out of the room with Malik slung over his shoulder, Yami scooping Yugi in his arms, Bakura taking Ryou's arm and pulling her out, Seto grabbing Joey by the shoulders and they all ran out, locking the door behind them, yelling out warnings to the students and school faculty as they went.

Jack and Zane stayed behind since it was their girlfriends that were going to be destroying the school.

"Well, this is going to be messy." The blonde said as they saw Duel Monster spirits stalking around the room, growling at the six girls.

"I just hope they don't get expelled for this." The Kaiser sighed as he massaged his temples.

**(A few minutes later…)**

The police and fire department were all gathered around the destroyed school, trying to figure out what had caused the damage.

The six couples were all seated together in the Kame Game shop, the two culprits engaging in a friendly duel, acting as though they hadn't just demolished their school and traumatised six girls for life.

"I really can't believe they aren't even worried that Tea and the others might rat them out." Yugi said as she sat beside her taller lover, blinking her amethyst eyes as the duel brunette laughed in glee as she played her favoured Flame Wingman.

"Come on, Yug'. No one's gonna believe them when they say that they were attacked by shadow monsters. They have nothin' ta worry about." Joey said with a mischievous gleam in her amber eyes as she leaned against her boyfriend.

"Still, it's hard to believe that someone as sweet and innocent as Jaden and someone as calm and collected as Yusei would really pull something like this off. I'm flabbergasted." Ryou said as she blinked her chocolate eyes over at the two girls as the ravenette with blonde highlights just summoned her Stardust Dragon.

"I think it would be best if we just forget about the event of this afternoon." The former King of Egypt said with a sigh feeling very stressed about what the two girls had done.

Yugi was able to sense this and gently massaged his temples making him smile at her.

Zane and Jack looked at each other and sighed in exasperation.

Their girlfriends were normally never like that, but when someone messed with the men they were in love with…you better run.

"Zane!" the Kaiser looked up when he heard the sweet voice and quickly opened up his arms to catch his young lover as she jumped into his lap with a giggle and sweet smile.

"Yes?" he asked with a small grin as he looked down at her.

"Come duel me, please?" she begged fluttering her long back eyelashes up at him that would make anyone melt.

"All right." He agreed making her squeal in delight and kiss him on the lips and the got up, dragging him with her as Yusei walked over and sat down next to her own lover.

"at least one very important lesson was learned from this." She said.

"And what would that be?" Marik asked as he ran his fingers through Malik's hair.

"No one messes with our men and gets away with it." Joey said with a wink.

The males all shivered as the girls all laughed.

The end!


End file.
